


Nobody touches her

by KingOfStars



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, I claim nothing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something happens to Riley, and Maya wont let that slide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody touches her

Maya POV 

When i woke up at 2:30am I knew i wasn't getting back to sleep so I got dressed for school and snuck out my window like every other morning better than seeing her every day, its an unspoken agreement but it shouldn't be. In pubic ill act like her daughter and at home we ignore each other simple as that I gave up hope a long time ago for that to change. Anyway as i went down my buildings fire escape i felt for the knife i keep in my coat pocket after all this was new York at 3:00 am i quickly and quietly walked down the streets away from my house and towards my home, but my home wasn't a place like it was for most people its a person an adorable crazy person who's limbs grew faster than her gracefulness her name is Riley Matthews and she is so amazing there isn't a term good enough to describe her and i DO NOT like her in any sort of romantic way yes you do my sub consciousness whispers you love her okay maybe a little bit don't get me wrong i am BI but i don't want to take a chance of making her leave I don't think id be okay if she left i cant stand the thought of my world without Riley. Away from those thoughts i'm almost there i think with a smile i walk up the fire place as quietly as possible to the window that i learned to memorize after my 3rd attempt. I went to knock on the glass when i noticed that she was already up but something was wrong she just sat at her desk and shook then it struck me, she was crying I gently tapped the glass and she froze like a deer in the headlights she looked over at me almost fearfully then she smiled a little when she saw it was me that was what really worried me someone else came through here and whoever it was did something that seriously affected Riley. They are dead. as Riley opened the window I immediately hugged her for like 10 minutes. a few minutes after the hug ended i said "Who was it Riley who is the son of a bitch who hurt you?" she looked slightly worried when i asked that did she care for the one wh- "He's a dead man walking" i spit out angrily she knew i had figured it out but she only hugged me tightly, after i decide, after Riley.  
"Please don't Maya" she sobs quietly  
" Why not Riley" i ask i knew why but i diddn't want to believe it  
"I love him Maya, please don't" she cried  
"But i love you" i say before i can stop myself.   
"I know Maya but i love him in a different way than you love me" I couldn't stop after she said that, and i felt a tear go down my cheek as i kissed her   
"I don't think its so different" i say as i crawl out the window and head down the fire escape i look up at her window as i start towards the school only to see her looking at my place in shock at what i had done.

it took about two hours walking too school but i guess that's why i usually take the subway when i get there i immediately go and lean on the tree he always meets his jockeys at and pull out my phone i scroll through my contacts until i see Lucas Friar in bold letters i call the number and wait for him to answer.  
"Maya?" i hear as he picks up  
"Meet me at your spot" i say and hang up about 40 minutes later i see him walk up to me smiling like he hadn't noticed my anger   
"Hey May-" he gets cut off as i slap him as he leans down in pain i shove my knee into his face to see him fall back with a look of shock and pain on his face i walk to his position and whisper  
"This is for Riley" i say and see a look of fear flash across his face he stands up and tries to play innocent   
"What are you talking abou-' i cut him off by punching him in the gut and follow with a backhand across his face and this time i see that my nails cut his face but i don't think he noticed until he touched the place and to his shock saw blood on his fingertips  
"Fine" he spits out and goes towards me i turn and run knowing he'll chase me i quickly jump up and use the tree as a springboard to jump over him and kick the back of his head. Not many knew it but i had taken gymnastics and parkour lessons when i was 7 through 9 i wasn't the best but i was good enough to do that i quickly noticed him groan as he rolls over and see blood running down his face  
"Maya?" i hear from behind me.  
I turn to see Riley standing there with a look of shock written across her face.  
I bend towards lucas and whisper in his ear.  
"Nobody touches her, got that" i say angrily and as I stand i spit on his face.  
i turn towards Riley and see her with a look of understanding and determination. She slowly walks up too me and gently says  
"look at him"  
when i do i notice he has a large gash on his forehead as well as three cuts where my nails cut him all still bleeding.  
i call 911 for an ambulance and tell them it looks bad and to hurry.  
I look at Riley and see that she's still staring at me but its different this time.  
"Did you mean it" she asks referring to what i said to her   
"Every word" i reply  
"good" is all she says before stepping closer and kissing me gently i put my hand on her back to deepen the kiss and run my tongue across her lip she opens almost immediately and moans as my tongue enters her mouth we stay that way for a few minutes slowly kissing until we notice the sirens approaching and we step away smiling lightly as we look at each other  
"Lets go too school" she says gently and i notice that school would be starting soon.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> please review and tell me how to make it better or just post some love.


End file.
